Theme of the Conference is "Preparing for the Next Five Years". The past decade has been witness to tremendous technological advances in the state-of-the-art. The aim of the participants in this Conference will be to define an idealized computer-based system which can provide all of the computing facilities needed in a modern department. These areas as they have been broadly defined include: 1) Control of Patient Flow and Records; 2) Automation, Verification, and Control of Therapy Equipment; 3) Treatment Planning; 4) Biological Modeling in Radiation Oncology; 5) Tumor Registries. The major questions to be addressed include 1) What should the computer package consist of in terms of both hardware and software and 2) What are the priorities to be in different stages of development? It is hoped that at the conclusion of the Conference, the participants will have gained enough from their shared experience to institute viable five-year plans for their home institutions and countries. The conference format will be varied, consisting of small group discussions, larger plenary sessions, and workshops. All meetings will be recorded for transcription, and will form an important part of the published proceedings.